Hurt inside
by Sweetcake rainbow
Summary: I wished to find happiness in him...He only saw someone else in me. Ne, will you come to love me someday for who really I am? LOVE turns into STRENGHT, while this STRENGHT becomes POWER. Will you be the power my coward self needs so much? reedited
1. Friend or foe: Anata dare?

Rainbow-chan: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Fuji: Oh, konnichiwa!

Sora: Konnichiwa!

Rainbow-chan: Maybe you ask yourselves what am I going to do you with you two, right? Of course, you'll end up together...

Sora: blushing furiously Hey, Rainbow-chan!

Rainbow-chan: Ok, ok...I take it back...Oh, I almost forgot! Syusuke-kun, your turn!

Fuji: Hai! She doesn't own neither PoT or its characters...oh, maybe just Sora-chan here and her family...

Rainbow-chan: Arigatou, Syusuke-kun...You're such a sweet!

**Chapter 1**

**Friend or foe: Anata...dare? **

"I can't believe that we need to find another regular for the team!" Sora said, extremely annoyed.

The green-eyed brunette girl was a 3rd year student in Fudomine High School. Although she had high marks at every single one of her classes, she was very good at playing tennis too! No one knew how did she have time to write, learn AND practice? Now that's a big mistery...Her name was Sora Yamada, 3A class's Iinchou AND boys' tennis club's manager! How could she manage to do everything!? Another big mistery...( many of them, don't you think so?)

Besides this, she was extremely talented at playing tennis! Why did she become a manager, when she could be a very good player? And most important, why the boys' club? Well...in her 1st year, she signed and entered the girls' tennis club. She was very good at it, and this made the other girls hate her. Also, for her kawaii face, she had a HUGE fan-club among boys, who were always freacking her out! These were only a few reasons for why, in the 2nd semester, she was bullied by some girls in the club, and because of that she resigned. In her 2nd year, Tachibana, the boys tennis club's captain, recognized her and asked her to be their manager. Of course, she accepted his offer very happily! Since then, the team became better in terms of technique, so she became known in the whole school.

Even if the club was full of members, most of them only joined because of Sora's beauty, not being interested in playing at all. Others were interested in playing, but didn't have even a bit of talent. Because of that, it was really hard to choose the regulars...Even so, they didn't have enough of them!

"Itai...My head hurts from all this thinking!" she complained to Kippei, the tennis club's buchou.

He smiled amused.

"Well, right now we can't do anything about it...we'll find a solution later. It's wrong to hurry up these things, isn't it? Apart from this, I have to meet Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku, and I CANNOT be late!" Tachibana was very serious about it.

Sora widened her eyes in shock.

"WHAT!? Why do you meet that Seigaku player? You're from different teams, Tachibana-san!"

"We play friendly matches with each other since Middle School...Besides, we are very good friends, almost like brothers! So there is nothing to be afraid of, Sora-chan!"

Her jaw dropped.

"You're saying that you've been playing matches with Syusuke Fuji all this time? But...that means Seigaku knows every single weak point we have! That can't be happening...Our players will lose confidence in themselves! They won't play with their whole power...And..." She was very nervous, worrying herself WAY too much.

Kippei sweatdropped. 'You really are this club's mother, Sora-chan...' he thought.

"Tachibana-san, I can't let it continue like this! That's why I want to come with you this time! I won't do anything bad, dakara...onegai!" Sora bowed deeply, with a very serious expression on her face. Now this is a rare thing at her: to be THIS serious...

For a couple of seconds, the buchou studied her silently, and then sighed.

"Do I even have any other choice?"

Sora started to jump in joy, forcing Tachibana to laugh.

"Yay! I'm going to the tennis match!" she bounced.

"Ibu and Akira are coming with us too! That way, you won't feel too lonely..."

"Moo...Why did they have to come along? When I have the chance to be with you at last...' she suddenly showed an angry face, crossing her arms.

Tachibana started to laugh louder.

"We'll have enough chances to be alone, nee, Sora-chan? But now, I have a tennis match, and I can't stay with you, you know..." he said, calming down a little. Sora was already smiling.

"Well...I have enough good time making you laugh...That's already enough for me, Ki-chan!" she smirked, watching how the smile on Tachibana's face was fading.

"I thought I have already told you to STOP calling me that way! Or else, I have to call you Ya-chan again!" he smirked at her, and the girl backed off.

"Ok ! Understood, buchou!" she smiled a little frightened. "I can't even joke when you're around...Moo..."

"Well...that's what you're doing all the time...joking, nee?" Tachibana started to laugh again, and Sora smiled.

"Ma ne.."

They were always joking around like this, making the other boys in the team very envious. Not all of them, all right, but a good part of them were...They all loved their manager so much for her silly and funny style of doing things, even walking or talking! She was really "in love" with the tennis club, so she was called by everyone, in or off it, "the mother of the tennis club"! And she was proud of it...!? Oh well, a very strange girl, with her very own original style of thinking...What can we comment about that?

Putting that aside, the practice that day went smoothly. It was free practice, where the members could challenge the regulars, so Sora wasn't bothered at all! She just sat on the bench during practice, watching every single match.

"Oh well...I guess there is no other player in the team who is at the same level with our regulars..." she said a little concerned, while heading with Akira, Ibu and Tachibana towards the tennis courts in the center of the town.

"I think I told you, Sora-chan, didn't I? We'll eventually find a way out of this, but let's not over-think it! Your head will start to hurt..." Tachibana smirked.

"Why do I even bother with this? You don't even listen to me..." Sora crossed her arms (again?), looking very angry.

"Well...It's not I don't listen to you...I just don't get why do you worry so much!" Kippei replied, looking ahead.

Sora wanted to say something to him, but a calm voice said behind her: "Good evening! Ready to lose?"

Surprised, the girl turned around, seeing three high school boys: one with black spikey hair, one with greenish hair, and another one with feminine looks and brown hair. Tachibana smiled to them, with a devil look.

"I didn't even start to play, and you are already sure I'll lose the match? That's not a very pleasant thing to do, Echizen-kun..." he said to the greenish-black haired boy.

The feminine-looking one was almost staring at Sora, making her blush. Although, she didn't even know if he was STARING or just plainly LOOKING at her, 'cause geez...he had his eyes closed! The boy appeared to notice her faster than the other two.

"I see that you have a guest this time, nee, Tachibana-san?" he said, smiling inocently.

"Oh, yes! This is Sora Yamada, our club's manager! She insisted to come today with us, and I just didn't have any other choice...She is very stubborn when she really wants, you know!" Kippei told them, looking a bit frightened at the girl and making the others smile.

"Sora Yamada desu! Yoroshiku!" the girl bowed deeply. She really wanted to know if Seigaku was as strong as it was said, or they were pure losers...'Cause by only looking at them, they weren't so strong!

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, and these are Echizen Ryoma and Takashi Momoshiro! Yoroshiku, Sora-chan!" Fuji said, smiling. 'Geez...does this guy never stop smiling?' she thought, a little annoyed, but smiled at them.

"Well, it's better if we get going!" Tachibana said, grabbing Sora's hand and walking by her side. "Listen, Sora-chan...I want you to watch this game with Fuji very carefully, ok? Can you do this for me?" The girl looked deep in his eyes, and winked. "OK!"

Soon, they all arrived at the tennis courts. Sora had been looking at Syusuke persuasively all the way till there, making Tachibana sigh many times...To be more specific, 10 times! The girl wasn't very aware that Kippei, Akira and Ibu were staring at her, being given the fact that her whole attention was on Fuji only, a thing that made the three of them very interested.

"Well...We should start the game, right?" Syusuke said, bringing his racket out of the bag, and looking with his eyes closed at Tachibana. An almost creepy smile appeared on his face, while Fudomine's captain brought his own racket out. Tachibana smirked, while looking at the other boy.

"Anytime you want!"

Sora sat on the coach's bank (do they even have this? o.O), watching the two tennis players.

'I already know the score! So why do I have to see the whole match?' she thought, while yawning. She was so bored! Why did she have to come in the first place? Oh well...

"I hope you didn't lose you're power, Fuji...I don't want to make fool of myself in front of my club's manager because for beating you too easily you know..."

"You won't know until you try, right, Tachibana-san?"

"Well, you've got a point!" said Kippei, serving. They started rallying...and kept rallying for five minutes...Sora was now astonished!

'How can he possibly keep his own pace when playing Tachibana-san? Sugoi...' Then, Tachibana lost the ball and a game in Fuji's favour. Sora started to tremble.

"Ki-chan! If you're gona lose this, I'm going to double the number of laps done every practice from 100 to 200!"

"EHH!!??" Ibu, Akira and Tachibana, and even Ryoma and Momo stared at her.

An evil grin appeared on her face, while looking at Kippei, who sweatdropped.

"Oy, oy...Can't you be a little more considerent about OUR feelings? I mean...that's a little too harsh..." he tried to explain her, but in vain...She wasn't even listening...

"I don't want to hear excuses! You made me decide this, so don't complain!"

"Scarry..." Momo whispered to Ryoma, looking at Sora almost trembling. He didn't intend to be heard by her, but it wasn't his lucky day...Her senses were too "evolved"...

"Something wrong about it?" she sent him a fearful glare. Momoshiro imediatly changed his opinion.

"Not even a bit!"

"Buchou, don't you dare losing! Our lives is in your hand!" shouted Kamio, almost desperate

"Ok, ok...I got it!" said Tachibana, looking at Sora's face for a second. His lips curved in an almost invisible, but still existent smile, and prepared himself for the match. Syusuke started to look at the girl obviously interested, a thing she didn't notice...Let's face it: she was to busy being proud of her genius plan!

In the end, Fuji won 6-4 against Kippei, a score which left especially Akira with a very bad taste. But to his surprise, Sora was...smiling!?

"Arigatou for the game, Syusuke-kun! It looks like Seigaku isn't so easy to beat after all...And Tachibana-san, it looks like you played fairly well, but...it looks like my training menu isn't good enough for you...I need to change it a little..." she said, at first happy, and then absorbed in her own thoughts. Akira, Momo and Ryoma were unable to move a feet. You could almost see the question marks on their faces...

"What about the 200 laps done every practice? What will happen with them?"

"I told you that so I could motivate Ki-chan to play with all of his power, but it looks like my masterpiece of a plan failed...Ki-chan has seen through it since the beginning. It's so difficult to fool him that it almost gets me on my nerves sometimes! Or maybe it's that I'm not so good at lying after all? Who knows..." she said, giggling. The three boys sweatdropped. "O...K..."

10 minutes later, Sora and Tachibana were walking home. They left Akira at his house, and now they were heading to Sora's appartment. Suddenly, while they were passing a candy shop, Tachibana asked her:

"What do you think about the game?"

Sora was caught off guard by his sudden question, but didn't show it. She became serious.

"Seigaku's tensai, Syusuke Fuji...He really caught my attention! He's so powerful and graceful at the same time...He isn't so easy to beat, and if the whole Seigaku team is as powerful as he is, then we are in a BIG pinch! But you know, Tachibana Kippei, I won't forget that you, as our team captain, lost to him, even if he's so powerful..."

She sent him an angry glare, making him back off.

"But it's good I found out my training program specially designed for you is waaaaaay to easy for you...I'll change it, so you'll never EVER lose to him again! Understood?"

"I understand...But there's another big problem we have right now, and it can't wait any longer: We still need another regular! We can't enter the competition with only 7 regulars! This way, we can't even play against Seigaku at all!" Kippei said, trying to make Sora forget the whole thing...By looking at the now sure-on-myself look on her face, he understood that he really did it...

"Well...about that...just O-MA-KA-SE! Besides, who said it should be a regular chosen from the boys in the team?" she answered, with a devil smile on her face. Tachibana was shocked.

"Don't tell me..."

Sora nodded in agreement. "What a smart buchou we have here! Yup! That's what I'm going to do!"

* * *

Rainbow-chan: I finished the first chapter! Hooray! Well, Sora-chan, what do you plan to do?

Sora: HI-MI-TSU! I won't tell you just now... .

Tachibana: Well, I have an idea, but I won't reaveal it either. You'll just have to read further to know her 'evil' plan!

Rainbow-chan: Ki-chan! When did you become so evil? backs off at Tachibana's glare X.x Oh, I have to go, minna-san! I'll wait your reviews, ne?


	2. Secrets revealed: And meet my family

**Rainbow-chan:** Another day, another chapter! By the way...

Thank you very much for the reviews, minna-san! They'll be very useful to me...

**Atobe: **Rainbow-san, when is ore-sama going to appear in the story? It won't be so good if ore-sama doesn't appear in it...

**Rainbow-chan:** Matte ne? You'll appear very soon, Atobe-_sama_...But now it's not the right time! Oh, I almost forgot! Say, can you help me a little, Atobe Keigo-san?

**Atobe:** Ok...Rainbow-san doesn't owe either PoT or it's characters...Maybe just Sora and her family...Now, be owed by ore-sama's-

**Rainbow-chan:** Thank you Atobe-_sama_! You're a sweet!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Secrets revealed: And meet my family...

It was a really ordinary day for the Yamada family, an usual Friday. But for one certain member of the family, it was going to be full of surprises! Of course, she didn't know anything about that, although she somehow felt it.

"Sora-sama! Breakfast is ready!" an old, calm voice said from behind the door.

"Ok, Karia-san! I'll be ready in five minutes!" Sora had a very sleepy voice, and Karia sighed. It was 7 o'clock, and the young mistress was still sleeping!?

(A/N: I made the classes start at 9 o'clock... . )

The Yamada house was strangely big, since only four persons were living in it. It had two pools, one outside and one inside the house. The big garden was cut in half by a well-maintained road, which had beautiful cherry trees growing along it. In the spring, it almost seemed like it was raining with cherry blossoms...In front of this house's entrance, there was a big fountain in the shape of an angel. The whole house was very well designed, but it didn't matter very much to Sora! She almost hated the place, because of her memories in it...

"Oh, Karia-san! Midori is already at school?" Sora asked, sitting at the big table from the dining-room. She was already dressed in her school uniform, as always.

"Yes! The young mistress had cleaning duties, so she went to school early this morning!"

Karia Mizuri, the old maid, entered in the room, smiling. Suddenly, Sora almost choked, dropping the fork.

"Ka...Karia-san...Did you change your hair color...again?" The girl looked like she was sitting in front of a big bowl of bugs...

"Oh! Do you like it? I chose pink this time, because I don't really like green...Does it suit me? Does it make me look younger?" Karia looked almost like a high-school girl, only in a much older version.

"You bet..." Sora sweat dropped, and then she sighed.

'I have to get out of here...' she thought, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Karia-san, but I'll now take my leave!"

"But you haven't eaten your breakfast yet!"

"Daijobu! I'm not hungry yet, so it's okay! Itte kimasu!"

"Itte rashai!"

'Mou...She'll always be the same strange maid we've had in the last 100 years...But maybe that's why I like her...' she thought while walking to school, smiling to herself.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called her name: "Are? Sora-chan, is that you?"

Turning around, she saw the most popular boy in Seigaku, Fuji...Syusukel? For a moment, her mind blanked, and stared at him without noticing it. When she finally recovered from the shock, she said smiling a little bitterly:

"Oh, Syusuke-kun! What a surprise to see you here..."

"Yes. I was going to school when I suddenly noticed you...You looked a little spaced out, and it's a little dangerous to walk like that on the street! You might hit someone..."

"Oh, is that so? Since when-"she wanted to answer him, but her stomach started to make noises.

'If I think better, I didn't eat at home...' she thought, sighing.

Syusuke chuckled.

"It seems you didn't have your breakfast yet, did you? Well, looks like I'll treat you today!" he said her smiling.

He headed with the girl, who was continuously apologizing, to a café near his school, but before he could reach there, a girl suddenly clung on his arm. Syusuke looked curiously surprised...

"Mizuho-san!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm wherever you are, dear...You don't need to be so surprised about it!"

"But aren't you tired or following me all over the place?"

His smile disappeared, and he looked somehow annoyed. Or that's what Sora thought...

"Not even a bit, dear! But more important, WHO is this girl and WHAT is she doing here, alone with you?" Mizuho asked, sending death glares towards Sora, who sweat dropped.

"Oh, she is Sora Yamada, a Fudomine seitou (_student_). I want to treat her today, and if I don't hurry, I'll be late for school! So now, excuse us..." he said, grabbing Sora's hand and almost dragged her through the crowd.

Of course, Mizuho wanted to come along, but Syusuke told her clearly, with his eyes wide open:

"Just the two of us!"

Sora could almost see the huge amount of bad energy which was floating above the girl's head. It was a little scary…

"Oi, Syusuke-kun…Is it really alright to leave her there?"

While turning her head towards the boy, Sora saw a glint of the clearest color of blue she had ever seen behind his eyelashes…But only for a brief moment.

It's alright! She is Mizuho Takamachi after all, the most beautiful girl (_utsukushii shoujo_) in Seigaku…She'll be just fine!"

His eternal smile reappeared on his face, but it just didn't feel the same…

"Then why did you reject her? She seemed very in love with you to me…"

"Well, she is a little annoying, and exaggerates things almost all the time. I'm not a person who likes to be left out of the spotlight, but I can't even eat normally when she is around…Besides, I'm already interested in someone!"

She didn't seem to notice him looking persistently at her, for she stopped surprised and asked:

"You…have someone…you're interested in?"

'No…he can't be serious...Who in the world would attract THIS GUY'S attention?'

He really didn't look like he could actually fall in love with someone! Or maybe she just judges people too harsh. His face was now only centimeters away from hers, making the girl blush.

"HI-MI-TSU!"

Sora backed off one step, turning around from him.

"NEVER do that again!"

And with that, she walked fast towards the café 'cause hey! She WAS hungry after all…Syusuke smiled, following her.

"It was really a good idea to ask Fuji-kun watch after Ya-chan! Now, I can be much more assured…" From behind a tree, Tachibana, Kamio, Momoshiro and Ryoma were watching them.

"But that really was a sudden question, you know…And why does senpai need to watch after Sora-chan? Is she in trouble or something?" asked Momo, obviously interested.

"Yes, you could say that…It is something about a part from her past which she doesn't want to reveal. Ya-chan hasn't passed over it yet, even if she doesn't want to accept…And so, she will tell you her story when she will be ready to do so…Until then, please don't say anything about what I said!"

"But…who would want to do something to hurt her?" Ryoma's voice sounded a little concerned, but the others didn't notice it…

"It's not something **I** should say…As I told you before, when the time will come, she'll say his name herself" said Tachibana, looking at the tensai's back.

"In that case, we should let them be. Senpai isn't as harmless as he looks, so he'll know what to do! Now, can I have my match? I'm so bored!" Momo stopped hiding, looking almost revengeful at Kamio.

"Yes, I think we should go, right?" Tachibana smiled, before heading with the tall 2nd year player towards the closest tennis courts, followed closely by Ryoma and Kamio.

Meanwhile, in a café near Seigaku, Fuji was staying at a table with Sora, watching her persistently.

"How long are planning to stare at me, Syusuke-kun? Am I so interesting?" she asked casually, while drinking her juice. She looked somehow annoyed, but Syusuke didn't seem to notice.

"Can I not? You have such a cute face, that I can't help myself…"

His smile widened, as he saw the girl's blush.

"If you don't hurry, your food will get cold!" she answered him, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Well, we arrived at your school. I hope you liked this 'date', Sora-chan! Ja ne!" the boy said, waving his hand while leaving.

"Sayonara…" She answered, a little surprised. She started staring at him without noticing. She was a little confused…

'I feel so secure with him, even if he is a boy…I wonder why is that…' she thought, with a wondering face.

Before Sora could do anything else, another girl suddenly jumped, clinging onto her neck.

"O-HA-YO! It's rare to see you at school so early, Sora-chan! You usually appear when the bell rings! And who was that handsome boy who was with you just now?" she asked, with devilish eyes.

"Miko-chan…" Sora sighed.

Ishimaru Miko was one of Sora's classmates and her childhood friend. She was older than Sora with only a couple of hours, often being mistaken as twins. They had the same eye color, the same hair-length, they were as tall…Who wouldn't think this? Even if they were so alike, a huge difference was between them: Miko was so innocent…Full of energy and above all, afraid of having a boring life, she was living her life at its fullest, never regretting a thing she has done. She was so friendly! On the other hand, Sora was very distant with boys…Since her first year in High School, not a single boy could make her fall in love! Even if she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, she didn't date anyone. But actually, she didn't even feel the need of a boy by her side...Her love was completely directed towards the tennis club! The only persons who knew the true reason of her attitude were Miko, Tachibana and Sora herself, of course…But back to the story!

"Oh, so he's the tensai of Seigaku I've heard so much, right? Fuji Syusuke, Kippei-kun's friend? I'm so jealous on your luck with boys, Sora-chan…" the red-haired girl said, crossing her arms on her chest, with an almost angry look.

"Miko-chan, could you cut it out? I'm not dating him, and I don't intend to! We and Fudoumine are rivals!"

"But he IS Kippei-kun's friend, right? I don't see any reason for why you couldn't! Besides, I didn't even mention YOU dating HIM in the first place…" A devious smile was there, on Miko's face. Her brown eyes were practically staring at Sora!

"Because I just can't, ok?"

'I hate it when I can't find a reason against hers...' Sora thought sighing, and entered the classroom.

The day passed very slowly, since it was Friday, and she was forced to take naps by the awfully boring classes…She couldn't even think of skipping them! She was the model student after all!

"Sora-chan, I'm so sorry I can't go with you today! I have an urgent matter to take care of, and it cannot wait any longer! Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, don't worry, Miko-chan! I will go with Kippei, so it's alright!"

'I'm such a baka…Kippei is going somewhere else, so I can't with him…Well, I will go to otou-san then!' she thought, while heading towards the front gates.

Suddenly, she started shivering. She felt a very familiar presence, although she couldn't see anyone…Someone was watching her from somewhere, a person she never wanted to see…Her blood started boiling in anger…

'What…what is wrong with me? I feel…I feel so strange…'

Sora clenched her fists, looking around her panicked. She felt more and more scared as the seconds passed…

"Konnichi wa, Sora-chan!" a calm voice greeted behind her.

The girl turned around quickly, then sighed in relief. Leaned against the wall, the one and only Fuji Syusuke was looking at her, with his always-happy smile on his face. He approached a little worried.

"Is something wrong? You look a little pale, you know!"

Sora felt relieved when she saw his face. She forgot all her fear, and felt the need to smile.

"I'm alright! No need to worry!" she answered, smiling warmly.

Behind her, many girl had already gathered, whispering and giggling among them. It was like they've seen God or something!

"Come to think of it: What are you doing here? If you look for Ki-chan, he has already left, -" Sora started, but was cut off.

"I'm not waiting for Tachibana-san, I was waiting for you, Sora-chan!" the boy answered, leaving Sora startled.

The girl was standing speechless in front of him, without being able to say a word. It took quite a while for her brain to understand his words…"Eh?"

"I have come to escort Your Highness home!" Syusuke bowed deeply, just like the custom from the French medieval castles. The girls who were watching the whole scene started screaming and giggling…They were causing air pollution for goodness sake!

"Kyaaa!!! What a gentleman!"

"I wish I had someone like him!"

"Just like those princes I've read so much about…"

"I'm dreaming…Tell me I'm dreaming…"

"He's so handsome…"

"Why…Why not?" Sora managed to say, and grabbed his hand. She couldn't take anymore those girls' screams…They hurt her ears!

But…It was the first time in 4 years she has ever walked with a boy like this…And she felt somehow happy and secure…

"Umm…I think I shall go now! I have something to do before going home!" Sora said as they arrived in front of a beautiful small house, with a cute small garden. There lived her grandmother and her father as well…

"Oh…Ok…But can you wait just a little longer? I have to tell you something…"

"Umm…I don't mind! So, what is it?" Sora was a little surprised, but didn't want to accept it.

"I've been watching you coming to this house for almost a month now. Living next door, it was impossible not to notice you! You caught somehow my attention, and I was very interested: why were you so unhappy when you were leaving the house? I soon found out that in the house were living an old woman and a 40 years old man, and that the man had some sort of an illness…Sora-chan, is he your father?"

Her eyes darkened themselves, almost like a shadow covered their sparkles. She watched at the sunset, with a sad look on her face.

"Yes. That man is really otou-san. Maybe you're asking yourself: Why doesn't he live with his family? Why doesn't ka-san take care of him? The answer is simple: Otou-san is insane. He doesn't recognize me or oka-san, or my little sister Midori. He doesn't stand us around him…Oba-chan is, actually, the only person who can take care of otou-san without being hurt…Whenever I try to feed him, or help him with something, he always hits me, shouting not to approach him anymore…It is the same since I was 7. He would never accept us around him, and we would just keep trying. Oka-san tried her best to warm his heart, but didn't have any results. Midori tried only once, but when otou-san hit her, she was prohibited to be around him anymore. Oka-san didn't want me to take care of him either, but I didn't want to give up…Not before I tried everything! And this is how I stayed 10 years by my father, even if he rejected me…"

"You have quite a family, Sora-chan…"

"Yeah, I think…A beautiful mother, very fond of her small daughter, a little spoiled sister I love very much, despite her grumpy attitude at times, and a stupid girl which is the best student in class…Maybe the best thing I can say about me is that I love oka-san and Midori more than anything else…"

Sora turned her head towards Syusuke, smiling. Small tears fell down her cheeks, making her vision blurry. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms around her, who caught her in a calming hug.

"Never say you are stupid ever again, Sora-chan, or I'll be sad…" he warmly whispered into her ear.

That warm voice…That hug…Those words…The storm of feeling inside Sora began calming itself, falling as a rain of tears on the girl's hot cheeks. She hugged Syusuke too, crying like she had never done before…She looked just like a baby in the arms of her big brother…

* * *

**Rainbow-chan:** This is it folks! My second chapter of this story! Oh, and I'm so sorry it took so long…I am very busy with school and other contests, so looks like it'll be a little hard to write chapters quickly…but I'll do my best!

**Sora:** (cough) Erm, Rainbow-chan…Didn't you forget something?

**Rainbow-chan:** Eh? What?

**Sora:** Why did you make me look like a baby in this chapter?

**Rainbow-chan** (back off at Sora's glares): Erm…It's more interesting this way, don't you think?

**Sora **(sigh): Whatever…

**Rainbow-chan:** Oh, almost forgot! Here's the "dictionary", minna!

Itte kimasu – phrase said by the person who leaves

Itte rashai – phrase said by the person who remains; means also "have a safe trip"

Mou – phrase which usually expresses annoyance

Oi – Hey!

Himitsu – secret

Tensai – genius

Ja ne! – See you some other time!

Oka-san – mom, mother

Otou-san – dad, father

Oba-chan – grand-mother

Baka – fool

Konnichi wa! – Good afternoon!

-chan, -san, -sama – name terminations


	3. Outstanding: Sora, you play tennis? I

Rainbow-chan: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't post for a long time, and I know you have any right in the world to be mad at me. Even so I really hope you can forgive me! (bows deeply)

Sora: In this chapter, I'll show my skill in tennis, you know…

Fuji: Sora-chanbelieve me – you won't score a point against me…

Sora: Oh yeah? We'll see about that…

Rainbow-chan: Anyways…I really hope you'll like this chapter too! Enjoy! Oh, and the only one I own is Sora-chan and her family!

Chapter 3

Outstanding – Sora…you're playing tennis? – part 1

(From somewhere behind the scene, Rainbow shouts: "And I don't own Prince of Tennis, you know that???")

It was S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y! Finally!

In the Yamada house, one person looked like she was going to explode from all the joy she felt! After all, Fudomine was going to play against Seigaku, right? Such an energetic young girl, woken up at 7 o'clock in the morning…

Karia, Midori and Kiyoko, Sora's mother, were all looking at the 17-years-old through their practically closed eyes, as she ran all over the kitchen, with her hands full, never seeming to grow tired of it. After a while, Midori asked her, yawning:

"How come you woke up so early today? And why did you cook breakfast, onee-chan?" Sora giggled.

"I'm just very relieved and happy today, and I thought Karia-san should have a little break. She has always taken care of us, after all, and I thought I should at least thank her for that…"

Midori and Kiyoko stared at her startled, unable to comprehend anything. They had just woken up, after all! 'Is it just me, or Sora/onee-chan has changed VERY much?' they both thought, as their minds finally started working properly.

A reason. There must be a reason behind all this! He or she must have impressed Sora very much if this change has been brought! Who could have done it? Miko? Neah, it's impossible. She was with her practically all the time, and not even when they first met was Sora this happy. That boy, Tachibana Kippei? Hmm…Not him. He was just a best-friend, and Sora clearly showed that. A boy at school? Not when the young girl was a total iceberg in their company. Then, who was it?

"Ittekimasu!" the brunette shouted while dashing out the door.

"Itterashai!" Karia answered, waving gladly at the teenage. Both Midori and Kiyoko were way too busy thinking, not even noticing her leave.

"Sora! Your own mother deserves an ex –" Kiyoko started, but finally noticed Sora's sudden disappearance. "Are? Where is she?"

"Sora-sama left in a hurry just a moment ago! She mentioned something about not wanting to be late at the tournament…" The old woman bowed, returning to her chores in the kitchen. Kiyoko smirked. 'Heh…Omoshiroi…Sora going out in a hurry?' she thought, looking at Midori with devilish eyes. Both mother and daughter understood each other perfectly.

Surprised to hear the door close, the old maid came out from the kitchen. "Yamada-sama, is there – Huh? She left…" Startled for several seconds, Karia laughed. 'She's probably at it again…' With that, she returned to her work again.

Meanwhile, Sora was running towards the tennis courts, with two shadows, identified as her mother and sister, following her silently. At 8:30, she was already at her destination, practically unaffected by tiredness. You couldn't say the same about Kiyoko and Midori though, for they were both breathless! Of course, they wouldn't have passed through all this if they hadn't thought Sora was on a date or something like that…

30 minutes passed since their arrival, and the two women (not very accurate…Midori was still a girl…) were speechless! Sora had been practicing against the wall, hitting it without a break the whole time. Three round black traces were visible on it, in the shape of an equilateral triangle. That was a wonderful achievement! Suddenly, a male voice grabbed their attention. The two looked at each other with an evil glint, smirking.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sora-chan! You really came here early today, ne?"

Clutching the ball between her hands, she turned towards the boy. The girl was panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Onii-chan! Ohayou!" she greeted back, smiling happily. Her "brother" approached her, with his usual smile plastered on his face. He chuckled, amused.

" 'Onii-chan'? What's with that name?"

"You're Big Bro from now on, Fuji-kun!" she grinned, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. After several seconds of shock, he smiled again.

"So why are you here so early? Practicing, nonetheless…" he asked, staring at Sora's racket. He was extremely interested…

"Oh! I'm one of the players! I'm playing against Seigaku, too! I already talked to the organisers, and I have the permission!" She was extremely proud, looking at his scarcely surprised face.

"I didn't expect it, Sora-chan! I must say though that I'm pretty excited to see your style…" He said, smiling pleasantly. The girl grinned, giving him a five.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Midori were talking to each other, hidden from the two teenagers' eyes by some bushes. After whispering something to her younger daughter, the older woman left. Midori sighed heavily.

'I guess I don't have a choice…' she thought, revealing herself from the bushes. Sora stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds, and sighed.

"You and Mom just can't be cured of this, right?"

Midori just shrugged, staring at Syusuke as though expecting something.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. You can stay watch our tennis matches if you want to, Midori. There's nothing else better to do after all, and watching me is probably the reason oka-san sent you…By the way, this is Fuji Syusuke, a member of the tennis club in Seishun Gakuen. Fuji-kun, this is Midori, my little sister I told you about the other day."

With the same mysterious smile plastered on his face, Syusuke stared back at the 10-years-old.

"Yoroshiku, Midori-chan!"

The girl just nodded, not taking her eyes off the boy a single moment. The silence became unusually uncomfortable, when she motioned him to come closer. Guessing that Midori wanted to tell him something, Syusuke brought his ears closer to her, hearing her whisper:

"If you hurt her like HE did, I'll hunt you down 'till death! Got it?"

The boy's blue eyes stared in Midori's black ones, utterly surprised. What did she mean? Did she think he and Sora were going out or something? But the thing which made him the most uneasy was the pronoun Midori used. Who was she thinking about when she said 'HE'? And how did he hurt Sora? Finally, he nodded. Sooner or later, he will surely understand everything. For the time being, all he had to do was to be cautious. Midori smiled, and turned to her sister, who was watching their interaction curiously.

"Midori, I hope you didn't tell Fuji-kun anything strange, did you?"

Her tone was serious, yet mocking at the same time. Midori smiled, as she answered in a faked hurt tone:

"I can't believe my own sister doesn't believe me! I'm so disappointed, onee-chan!"

"The last time I had confidence in you, you managed to break all the vases in my room! Not to mention that the whole carpet was covered in soil…"

"But I helped Karia-san clean the whole place! Besides, it was 2 years ago! You still didn't forget about that?"

"How can I forget? You broke my favourite blue vase!"

"I bought you another one, didn't I?"

"Red with pink bears? Sorry, it didn't suit my taste…"

"Ano…"

"Then what do you want me to do for you to forgive me?"

"You can do anything you want, but I can't forgive you, nor trust you again!"

"Ano, Sora-chan…"

Recognizing the voice, the girl turned her head, staring blinking at the boys now standing in front of her. She laughed sheepishly, and greeted embarrassed:

"Ohayou, minna-san…"

Too busy fighting with Midori, she completely forgot her surroundings, and so didn´t notice that Tachibana, Kamio and Shinji had already arrived and that they were watching her very amused. The voice earlier was, actually, Tachibana's.

"Ohayou, Sora-chan! Ohayou, Midori-chan!"

The younger girl blushed, stuttering as she greeted back. Sora barely contained her laugh, earning herself a death glare from her little sister. Tachibana smiled, as he turned around to greet Syusuke.

"Ohayou, Fuji! You're awfully early today, aren't you?"

The other teen had his mysterious smile on his face, almost like trying to hide whatever he was thinking.

"Of course, Tachibana-san! I can't leave the pleasure to be the first to you, now can I?" Kippei smirked, as he headed towards the courts.

"We'll decide this on the courts, Fuji!"

'We'll see about that…'

'Damn. I hate this situation! Right now, we lost one of our doubles matches, and the 3rd single match is going to be won by Momoshiro. My turn is next, but I think I feel a little strange. I can't lose this match! I am NOT allowed to lose this match!'

As the match ended with 4-6 for Momo, Sora returned to the court after having run a little. She didn't know who her opponent was, and didn't want to know. Whoever it was, she wasn't allowed to lose!

"Now the next match: Sora Yamada, from Fudomine Kokou, and Fuji Syusuke, from Seishun Gakuen, please proceed to the court!"

When she heard her opponent's name, Sora was shocked. She was going to play against Syusuke!? She…couldn't…As the boy entered the courts, their eyes met. She saw in them his firm decision: the decision to defeat her. Sora breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down, and grabbed her racket. She walked into the court with her back straight and her gaze unwavering. Her eyes and smile clearly told Fuji: 'Whoever you are, I'll defeat you!'

"Oh! Now that's an interesting person!" Inui said, staring at Sora smirking. "Honest and straight-forward. She faces Fuji on the court, and can still look at him like that. Looks like we will see an interesting match, Fuji's serious from the start…" Ryoma smirked too as he looked at both of them, obviously thinking the same thing.

"START!"

Fuji closed his eyes as soon as the referee called, and served the ball in a simple manner. In the next moment, the ball landed somewhere near his left foot, not giving him enough time to even move a finger.

"0-15"

"That was one heck of a speed! If Fuji couldn't even move…" Everyone agreed to Oishi's words, as they were all staring at Sora wide-eyed.

Fuji served again, only to have the ball returned at the same speed. This way, Sora won 1 point. Fuji was looking at her frowning, his blue eyes almost piercing through her. The girl was smiling, but he could see that she was sweating.

Sora served the ball, but this time, it didn't have the same speed it had the previous shots. A rally started between the two, which continued for quite a time. Suddenly, when no one expected it, the ball hit the ground near Fuji's left foot in a tremendous speed. A return that took him by surprise.

"0-15" the referee announced. The students started cheering, some for Seigaku, others for Fudomine. Between Seigaku's regulars, Inui smirked as he looked away from his watch to Sora, obviously pleased by something.

"This rally lasted exactly 2 minutes. That quick return was done in one second, and when the ball hit the ground, exactly 120 seconds had passed."

Eiji stared at him shocked.

"It can't be! Isn't it just a coincidence?"

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it."

With those words, he started writing into his notebook. Momo glanced at the Fudomine regulars, only to see them smiling. What the heck was so funny? Were they laughing at them? If Fuji lost this game, he was really going to regret it…

On the court, another rally started, which ended, just like the first one, in 2 minutes, with a very quick shot from Sora's part. As the referee announced the score, Fuji smirked.

"I found it, Sora-chan! Your weakness…"

Rainbow-chan: I had this chapter in mind for a very long time, but I have kind of been delayed in writing it for several months…Anyway, I´m just very happy to finish the first part! In the next chapter, the game will come to an end! Who will be the winner? And what's this weakness Fuji is talking about? Find out next time!

Sora: You sound like you're in a commercial or something…Anyway, I haven´t seen Keigo-chan until now? When will he come out?

Rainbow-chan: Most probably next chapter. I lack ideas though…And I´m not very sure WHEN in the next chapter he will appear…But he will! He will most surely will!

Ryoma: I guess I won't be able to play this time, right?

Rainbow-chan: No worries, Ryoma-kun! I have the perfect game in mind in store for you…(evil laugh) By the way! I am in serious need of a BETA-reader. Anyone interested, please leave a message! That's all for now folks. Read & review please!

ittekimasu! – I'm going out!

Itterashai! – Have a safe trip!

Are?, Ne? – Huh?

Omoshiroi – interesting

Ohayou gozaymasu! – Good morning! (a simpler form is "Ohayou!")

Ano… - Umm…

Kokou – Highschool (if I'm not mistaken)


	4. Outstanding: Sora, you play tennis? II

Rainbow-chan: I am back, guys, and this time much earlier than last time! Unfortunately, school starts next week, and it's the most important year up until now: I must make sure I get into the High School I want, or I'll be in great danger…Why? Because it's the only high school where I can learn Japanese! And I want to!

Fuji: Rainbow-san, it's a very fascinating story, but it's very unnecessary…Will you go straight to the point?

Rainbow-chan (fidget): Demo…

Sora (chuckle): Well, she's very shy, right? Rainbow-san wants to thank all of her reviewers for their wonderful comments. Even if they were not the best, but they helped her realize a lot of things, and make the story more likable…For that, she (and us, too) thanks you, reviewer-sama (bow)!

Rainbow-chan: And now let's go on with the story. Oh, by the way…Only the plot and the Yamada family are mine. Everything else goes to its own creator!

-.-

Chapter 4

"I found it, Sora-chan! Your weakness…"

Sora froze. He couldn't notice IT so quickly…could he? 'Dammit! I shouldn't have been so careless…But what if he lies?' she thought, obviously distressed. All of her thoughts were practically written all over her face, and Fuji just couldn't get enough of the show in front of him.

"You're way too easy to read, Sora-chan…" he smirked at the teen. His staring blue eyes didn't make her feel any better…'Damn, I won't lose to you!' Sora frowned, serving the ball. 'I'll make you regret that you've ever played tennis with Yamada Sora!'

The ball was returned in a seemingly normal way. The girl became awfully confused. 'Could it be he was just boasting?' she looked at Fuji, while thoughtlessly adding a top-spin to the ball. A smirk was sent over the field by the blue-eyed tensai. 'Wha-'

The ball shot by Fuji almost hit the net, but it immediately sank into Sora's half, with bouncing. The girl was so speechless that she didn't even hear the referee. 'How the heck did he do it!?' she mentally screamed, staring wide-eyed at the tennis prodigy.

Inui smirked. "That's Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi for you…" he proudly announced. It wasn't necessary though: everyone in Seigaku's team knew that already…

'I gotta see it with my own eyes…' the girl decided, serving again. This time, she made sure she added a top-spin.

Her expectations weren't fulfilled though, as Fuji chose to return the ball in a simple manner. Another rally started, with Sora expecting the boy to use the same move any moment now. Her patience was running short, as well as her own energy. She was beginning to sweat, and she somehow knew that this was the boy's plan. The rally was ended with Sora shooting the ball the quickest she could…or so everyone thought. By the time the girl came back to her senses, the yellow tennis ball was lying defenselessly somewhere behind her…IN the court. 'That jerk! He used my speed to return the ball!' She was at her limit. Her anger was now on a completely different level than before, but the referee's voice erased it in a single moment.

"0-30!"

Fuji smirked, as did Inui. The latter nodded, as though finally noticing something.

"I see…" he quietly said, barely being heard by his teammates. This made Eiji really curious…

"What is it, Inui? What did you understand?" He just couldn't resist the temptation to ask! To his delight, the answer arrived immediately.

"That girl…she cannot control her emotions. In sports like karate, high-jumping, kendo and many others, you have to keep your cool in order NOT to lose. In tennis, it's the same. If you don't have a firm hold on your emotions, you're bound to lose if someone takes good advantage of it. And Fuji is just the person to do it…Plus, she doesn't seem to have very much stamina. She's already sweating like crazy. See?" the megane-ko explained, somehow looking very proud…?

A look of understanding dawned upon the boys' face. They all turned towards the courts, silently watching the now restarted "battle". Judging by the glares Sora was sending her opponent though and her very dark aura (you didn't need to be an ESP-user to feel it), they were pretty sure it would soon become "World War III"….

The girl was almost at her limit. 'Dammit…I don't want to faint! Not now, when I am on the brink of losing! If I faint, I'll really be defeated by this guy!' she thought, trying to steady her breath. She was in the worst situation ever: out-of-breath, ready to faint, and with the score still uncertain. The referee announced 15-0 for Fuji the last time she had heard him, and that was plenty of time before. She had stopped listening to anything long before, and now her eyes started deceiving her.

"This shot can make Fuji the winner…" Momoshiro whispered to himself, his stare moving from Sora to Fuji. The waiting was practically killing him! Finally, the tensai decided to make a move. Sora was watching his moves like a hawk, set on not to let him get the shot in. After starting another rally, the girl understood why this situation was starting to get on her nerves: Fuji was treating her like some damn mouse! Who gave him the permission to play with her this way? That's why she absolutely hated cats…

It was the decisive blow. She knew it when she saw his eyes narrow, and him swinging the racket with power. The ball flew somewhere towards the left part of the court, too far for her to reach…No! She couldn't give up!

Nobody from Seigaku's team expected to see Sora leap after the ball…Let's face it: you could easily tell from her face she was dead tired! Even so, there she was, running after a ball which she obviously wouldn't be able to catch…'That girl really has some guts…'

Her legs felt like lead. It became harder and harder for her to move, but she had to save that ball!! She HAD to! Suddenly, when least expected, Sora tripped over something… The whole scene felt completely surreal: the girl's left hand shot towards the ground, supporting her body before it hit it, as she continued her way to the ball. The racket was now only inches away…

Sora hit the ground with a loud "THUD", not daring to say anything. Then, the referee's voice brought her back to the reality, a very cruel one that is…

"Game, set, match for Fuji Syusuke! Seishun Gakuen wins!"

It was the worst moment ever for the girl to faint…Even so, everything went black in front of her eyes, as the screams from the cheering groups were completely nullified. Why did it have to be this place? It sucked…It really sucked…

Several seconds had already passed since the girl's fall. Why wouldn't she get up already? Ryoma, Tezuka and Tachibana felt something was not right, but before they could enter the courts, Fuji had already found his way to Sora's side. He gently lifted her in his arms, almost afraid he would break her: her arms, legs and her face were bruised and scraped from the fall…

Midori sprinted from her place outside the fence to where Fuji was, staring at her sister. After several moments of silence on her part, a look of satisfaction made its way on her face.

"She's just sleeping. Maybe the stress was too much for her…" she said, shrugging. If she was the least bit happy about it, her face didn't show a trace…Syusuke nodded, walking out of the court with Sora in his arms. It didn't seem she would wake up anytime soon.

"Does she faint whenever she undergoes a lot deal of stress?" Fuji asked Midori, as he laid the sleeping girl on a bench. It looked like he didn't have any other choice at that moment…The youngster nodded, glancing at her sister's face.

"It's been like this ever since she was little. She had a very weak structure, so my grandmother forced her to do gymnastic to strengthen herself. You should see how she looked when she was 6: she looked exactly like a doll! " Even though her voice was somehow cold, the look in her eyes told Fuji a different story: there was the feeling of deep love Midori couldn't hide…It wasn't very clear if the smile on his face was his usual mysterious, "I'm-not-gonna-tell-you-anything-I-think" type of smile, or a really kind one, but one thing was for sure: he WAS touched by the girl's feelings.

"What is this, Midori? Bringing up the past without _ore-sama _around?" a voice called behind the tensai, with huge arrogance. The girl sighed, hardly bothering to look up.

"Kei-chan…You're here…" she muttered, obviously bored. Fuji turned around, only to see the wealthy Atobe Keigo, the buchou of Hyotei High's tennis club, smirking down at his Seigaku opponent.

"_**I**_ saw the game, Fuji Syusuke. You are quite a fair player, aren't you? You were the first to help Sora when she fainted in the court…Could it be that you have feelings for **my** childhood Girl-friend?" If Fuji Syusuke, the tensai of Seigaku, was the least bit _surprised _or _shocked_ at Atobe's words, his poker face didn't show anything: his emotions were completely hidden behind the wide smile plastered on his face. Before he could answer the teen's "question" though, a movement behind him made him lose the timing.

"Dammit, Keigo! Don't say puzzling things like that! I don't remember to have ever been your girlfriend!" Sora scolded him grumpily, finally coming round. 'I shouldn't have stayed up until late last night to write that stupid report…' she angrily scolded herself, feeling a really bad head-ache.

"So? Why are you here? I don't believe the high and mighty _ore-sama_ would actually come see me for no reason, now would I?" It was clear from her tone that the girl was NOT in the mood for stupid things…Atobe though didn't seem to catch the hint.

"_**I**_ am allowed to see anyone at any hour _**I**_ want. _**I**_ see no reason whatsoever for _**me**_ not to wish to see _**my**_ childhood girl-friend…" he retorted, and seemed quite pleased to see Sora glaring at him. Oh, how he enjoyed teasing her…But it was not the right time. She needed to know. "By the way: this year, the wolf's dead-serious…" Atobe warned with a serious expression (The world is ending!) on his face, and swiftly turned around, walking away. Sora sighed.

"I'm doomed…"

Syusuke glanced at the girl, surprised. It was the first time he had seen Sora so sad..."Who is this wolf Atobe was talking about, if I may ask?" he asked, his eyes traveling from Midori to her older sister. Neither were able to explain though, since an old, visibly cold voice stopped them from doing so:

"This is not a place the heir of the Yamada family should stay…Sora-san!" The called individual slightly palled. Sitting on the bench between Syusuke and Midori, she suddenly felt like her shoe-laces were very interesting.

"Gomenasai, obaa-sama…"

The old woman wore a dark-green kimono with leaves prints, an outfit that made her look awfully unapproachable. Her grey hair was lifted in a loop, which only emphasized the cold aura she emitted. Syusuke could swear that the temperature had dropped a few degrees since her arrival…The woman stared at the boy with a frown on her face, then turned around, obviously disgusted.

"Sora-san, you will come home with me. These cuts will have to be healed," she said acidly, in a tone that didn't accept a refusal, then left with the bodyguards. Sora stood up too, facing the boy.

"I just hate myself for not being able to confront my grand-mother…" she sighed heavily, and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Fuji-kun, for obaa-chan's attitude towards you. Being raised in a rich family for all of her life, she thinks low of 'poor people', as she tends to call them. I'm really, really sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Sora-chan. Although your grand-mother's attitude wasn't the best, it doesn't really bother me. Really!" he gently said, making her lift her head. The girl smiled relieved, then nodded happily.

"Then…I think it's time for us to go, Midori. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Fuji-kun. I'd like to make up to you. How would a bentou sound to you?" she asked, looking a little unsure. Fuji's smile widened, approvingly.

"I will look forward to it, Sora-chan!"

The girl bowed to Syusuke once again, and went with her sister after their grand-mother. They were close to the gate, when Midori suddenly asked:

"Onee-chan, do you like Fuji Syusuke?" 

Sora blushed, nodding her head gently a few seconds later.

"You know, Midori, I know I never had a brother, so I couldn't know how it feels like…Even so, I think I have this kind of feelings for him: he was the first person who really listened to me when I told him about Otou-san. I like him, I really, really do!" She smiled happily at her sister, and hopped in the car that was to drive her home. Midori sighed, following her.

'You still have a long, long way to go, one-chan…'

Rainbow-chan: This is probably the last time I will upload a chapter this year. I'm in my last year of middle school, and if I don't enter the high school I want, I'm totally screwed! Basically, because of the exams, I won't have time for anything else, so I will put the story on hold for now. I'm really sorry…(bows)

Sora: But what about the holidays?

Rainbow-chan: Because of homework, I probably won't be able to write anything, but if I do, I will surely post something. This is only my selfishness, but I really apologize…TT

Fuji: We understand, Rainbow-chan. But do find some free time and write our story, okay?

Rainbow-chan: I just love ya, guys! . Yes! I'll do my best! . 

_**I, my, me **_– all these terms refer to the Japanese pronoun "ore", the arrogant way Keigo Atobe calls himself. By adding "-sama", a polite termination you add when referring to someone more important than yourself, he may suggest he is better than everyone else (for lack of a better term)


End file.
